Beginning
by Dcoop7400
Summary: The zombie outbreak has begun. Three teens have been thrown into the center of it all in Atlanta. They know the Grimes, Lori, Carl, and Rick. Lori and Carl and the teens and their parents escape Atlanta thinking they're safe but they have gone into worse danger. The world is ending but their lives are not. Leave a like or comment for a possible Chapter 2. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Into the Fire**

It was just another average weekday. Waking up early, going to school, and hanging out, the usual. The teachers and other people had been talking about a new virus that was supposedly very contagious. No one ever listened and that day was no exception. Though, now that I look back on it, it may have been the smarter thing to actually listen. We were all sitting in the classroom when a soldier burst through the door and then slammed it shut again. He looked around the room and at all of us with a mixture of sadness and terror. He tried to say something but all we could make out was two words,"…virus…outbreak…" We thought it was a joke but the teacher, she looked as if she was about to faint. That's when we heard the first explosion. It shook the room and shattered the glass and then we lost all power.

That's when we _all_ started to panic. People began to try to go out the door, the soldier wouldn't move. Then some tried the window forgetting we were on the second story. We were all stuck in the room. Then, as if things couldn't get worse, someone or something began knocking, no, banging on the door like getting in the room was a matter of life or death. The soldier took out his pistol and took one last look at us before he opened the door and ran into the hallway. He shut the door with a loud bang and the last thing we heard him say was "Barricade the door! Don't come out until help arri-!" the last noise we heard was a shriek like no other and then a few gunshots and then, silence. We were all terrified.

The intercom came on and it was our principal. The words he said have stuck with me to this day and have kept me alive for longer than I thought. He said "Students and staff. We are currently experiencing what appears to be the End. But my school isn't over until I say so! My school, my rules!" and then we heard the loudest noise ever, what sounded like a massive, continuous hail of gunfire. Then it slowly stopped and then it cut out. The class looked around, we were stuck with who-knows-what outside the door. We didn't know what to do. That's when someone got the bright idea to open the door. I had no clue what to say other than zombies. Yep, that's right, I said zombies. The kid screamed (so stupid) and then the things came into the room. The door was blocked and the only way out was down. We were all piling out the window now as the teacher sacrificed herself to save us. We made it down and that's when we saw the reality.

The explosion was a giant helicopter that had plowed into the side of the high school. The things were all over the place. We were terrified and the fear of being alone in the Apocalypse set in and some scattered, some ran into the woods in groups and some panicked and ran right into the swarm of zeds, walkers, biters, whatever you want to call them. I just call them the things that stole my life.

I stuck with the only two people I knew had some sense, my friend Jeff and Alex. We just bolted into the woods near the school and made for the quickest way to any of our houses. We knew of one person who could help and that was the wife of a sheriff who had recently gone into a coma. The sheriff's name was Rick Grimes and his wife, Lori and their son Carl were friends of ours and their house was close by so we agreed to go there first.

All we knew then was that our best bet was to get to a safe place first before anything else. We got there and apparently our parents had the same idea as us. They were relieved to see us and we were relieved to see them but there was no time to rejoice. We packed food, clothes, and other things. We were out of there in an hour and we were out of the city in three hours. Even from far away we could see the explosions and fires all throughout the city of Atlanta. We were all lost, tired, scared and confused. All we knew was gone. All our friends, for all we knew, were gone. The good news was, we were all alive, we were all together, we had supplies, and most importantly, we were out of the frying pan. What we didn't know was that we had just stepped into the fire.

**_***To Be Continued***_**


	2. Chapter 2: Trusting Liars

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about the silence. This story took longer than expected and had to be rewritten twice. This is the second chapter after ****_Into the Fire. _****It's a lot longer than the first one but I thinks it's better than the first because the first was slightly rushed. If the character development seems slow, that's because I'm trying to slowly develop them. Also, the first Chapter before and the first paragraph in this story were told as if they were in the past on purpose. The second paragraph of this story is told when Nick is talking about the present instead of backstory and the past. This is taking place in Season 1 of The Walking Dead. Hope you guys like it, enjoy, comment, follow, and thanks!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with __**amc's The Walking Dead**__. This is purely fan fiction._

**Chapter 2: Trusting Liars**

"Where is Alex?" At this point, the paranoia had started to set in. Our parents were constantly wondering where we were. Even when we were right in front of them. "Jane, stop worrying, Alex is just standing over there." As I've said twenty times and the new guy, Shane, has also said. Shane showed up two days after we got out of the city. He knew Lori and Carl and apparently used to work with Rick. I don't trust him, and for good reason. He showed up as a bearer of bad news. He just walked up to Lori and Carl and said that Rick was dead. I don't know how a person just shows up and says that the person you loved is dead and he has no explanation. "Shane?" I had a feeling he didn't like me much. "Yeah Nick, what's up?" Nick is my name, by the way. "I was wondering when we should go back to the city or to the town nearby for food. We're almost out as it is and we can't just wait here forever and I'm hungry." I sort of started to yell towards the end of that but I don't think Shane noticed. "What do you mean _we_ Nick? You remember what happened last time, don't you? Plus, after last time, your mother won't allow it and I can't over rule her." He had me there and there was no escaping that. But… "She doesn't have to know Shane. I promise it won't be like last time. Plus, I'll even take Alex and Jeff with me. And don't worry about Jeff, he won't flip out, I'll make sure of it ok?" Shane's face looked as if he was giving in. I had won. "Okay fine, I won't tell your mother but if you drop a bag or attract those things again, you're not coming with me again, understand?" Now "again" and "last time" may need some explaining. The last time I went out on a supply run with Shane and my friends it nearly ended in disaster. I accidentally dropped a bag of canned food in the street and those "walkers", as everyone is calling them, came out of every crack and crevice within at least a mile. I tried to yell for Shane but he was already blasting his way through to us. He grabbed me and told Alex and Jeff to follow us to the car. We get in and haul out of there. When we arrive back at the camp, I'm nearly killed by my mother and Shane and Alex's mom and Jeff's mom. Wonderful supply run, right? Anyways, back to what I was saying. So we loaded up the truck and left for the city. Now the last time I had been in the city was when it fell, so about three months ago. Now it was overrun with walkers and most of the roads were barricaded. We had found a "secret" way around the city that led to a whole bunch of stores that hadn't been looted during the evacuation. Today we were going to the big supermarket which was my favorite place in the entire city. Once we got there, it was just strict protocol, get in, get the essentials and get out. I always did what I was supposed to whenever we went to a store. Mostly. There was one time when I may have grabbed some stuff I wasn't supposed to and I got into some trouble. I only grabbed a generator, a TV, and some movies. Now that I look back on it, it was pretty smart. Anyways, when we got into the store, we had to split up. I took Jeff and Alex while Shane went off on his own and he left us with baseball bats that were nearly broken while he took the shotgun. We weren't allowed to have guns thanks to our parents and the fact that every once and a while Jeff would go ballistic and I would have to calm him down and Alex couldn't be trusted. So we began to load up the duffle bags with food and stuff when Shane shot what I guessed to be a walker. Then several things happened all at once. There was slamming on the front door and back door and the walls. I heard glass shatter and more gunshots. Alex screamed behind me as a hand came through the wall and he pulverized it with his bat. Jeff looked on the verge of a heart attack and I wanted to run away screaming wildly. We couldn't hear the shots anymore and then we heard the car peel out. He left us here! Shane actually left us behind to die! I don't know what made me do it but I shoved one of the shelves next to us and it collapsed taking all the others with it like dominoes. It cleared out most of the walkers but made more noise which made more show up. Fantastic. We had to get out and then Jeff said "What about the deserted construction building? It's a block from here and it's elevated and secure. If we sprint we might make it and if we stay, I'll lose it, which is it?" he was dead serious and I knew he was right. We couldn't go back, the streets are crawling with walkers and staying would mean death for all of us. All at once we made the decision to go there and hold up for the night. The shelves had cleared us a path out of the store. We had enough supplies to last a few days if worst came to worst. Hopefully it wouldn't. I had never been more wrong…

"How many more cans of that stuff do we have Nick?" asked a now slightly starving Alex. "Only two more and at this rate we'll have to make another run in the morning." If he gave me that look one more time…it's been over 6 months since we've been left in Atlanta by that backstabbing-excuse-for-a human-being Shane and I want to say that we were doing great, but that would be like saying the moon is a purple baseball. In truth, we were doing terrible. It had just passed winter and spring was here but that changed nothing. The walkers were still everywhere and it was still cold at night and food was scarce. We had stayed in the construction building and used some of the things that were left to make some makeshift walls on the open floors. The good thing about the building we were in was that it had no exterior or interior walls and no rooms or interior what so ever. The good part of that was that no walkers could hide here and we had full 360 degree view of the city. Plus there were no stairs so the walkers couldn't get up and we were just below the top-most floor so we could see all we wanted and remain unseen if need be. It started to become a base and our home. However, a few strange things were happening in the city. For example, a few weeks ago we heard what sounded like a horse being devoured and when me and Alex got back to the base, we saw nearly all the walkers in the city converging on what we found out was a now dead horse and a tank in the middle of the road. And only a few minutes before that, we thought we heard a helicopter! I mean, of all things in this apocalyptic world, we hear a helicopter! Then Jeff starts saying over the walkie-talkie: "Dudes, I just saw a chopper fly overhead, I swear I did and I think there's what looks like some sort of old-timey sheriff or something on a horse out there! You may want to start heading back." My gut was telling me it may be about time to get out of the city for good. My brain was telling me I was being paranoid. I thought it was all a dream. Luckily, before Jeff called me and Alex back, we had found a ton of food and ammo in an apartment building. The only problem was that it looked recently lived in and by recently I mean like twenty minutes ago recently. "Now we should be set for a few days," I thought to myself as I took stock of our haul. "Twelve canned foods, sixteen well-preserved loafs of bread and some well-kept fruit and meats. Yeah, we're good for a while now. Wonder what the other two are up to?" I got up from the "kitchen" where we kept our food to go look around for Jeff and Alex. I was thinking that they would be asleep by now and giving me the watch for the night (as usual), but I turned a corner to find them poring over maps and blueprints. They don't notice me until I'm right next to Alex. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked with a hint of suspicion in my voice. "Huh? Oh, these," Jeff points at the maps "these are just escape routes, sewer systems, streets, and building interiors. We're just looking at these in case we ever try to get out of this city in a hurry." "Or try to move locations to a nice flat." Adds in Alex with that always present smartness/sarcasm in his voice that made me want to kill him. I just nodded and walked away leaving them to their own devices. Eventually the light from the candle goes out and I hear snoring. Of course. I go to get my rifle and go to the roof for watch when Alex turns the corner and says that he'll take watch for the night. "Are you sure dude? It's still freezing out there and I know how you get about the cold and lack of sleep." I asked hesitantly hoping he'll go anyways so I can sleep for the first time in three days. "Yeah Nick, you haven't slept for days and you're starting to look like a walker, no offense. But seriously, I'll be fine. Just go get some sleep. If that's even possible with Jeff snoring like that." He made a good point about me needing sleep. I had nearly passed out on the run today when we were coming back. I went to the area where we had brought some air mattresses and couches up to our little hide out for comfort. I had just got on the couch when I hear Alex call me on my radio. Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight. Again. "What is it Alex?" I respond in a sort of aggravated tone. "Do you remember that one redneck guy we saw come into town with a group of others a few months back?" how could I forget. He smelled like tobacco and beer and had been chained to the roof of a building by some people. "Yeah, of course I do, I stole his wallet, knife, and car keys. Why, what's wrong?" there was just radio silence for a few minutes before he responded, "Well, thanks to these lovingly donated night vision goggles, I can see him climbing out of a window onto a fire escape. He's in the building across the street. He seems to be holding his right hand and, hold on." Again, radio silence but this time there was some suspense and tension in the air. I held my breath. "Nick?" Alex sounded worried. "What is it dude?" I wasn't moving at this point and the snoring had stopped. "He's missing his right hand. Completely."

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
